Paideia
by Adrian Leverkuhn
Summary: Un acquerello ambientato qualche giorno dopo la conclusione di HBP... SSDM preslash


Nota: Non mi chiamo J.K. Rowling i personaggi non sono miei non ci guadagno assolutamente niente. Logico, no?

Scritta per il concorso bandito su "Il castello del tempo"

Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy

* * *

I lampioni si accesero uno ad uno, come ad indicare che quella era la strada da seguire, la strada per scappare, per dissipare gli spettri d'una notte, risuscitare, per ritornare a casa… ma i lampioni, in quella via oleosa, in quell'aria bigia, nella viuzza anonima, pregna d'umori che non voleva dirsi, confessarsi, fingendosi il ricordo dei prati tagliati all'inglese, dei bei giardini, dei fragili fiori di sua madre, delle edere cupe avvinghiate alla parete antica; erano ammantati d'una pesantezza che precludeva al cuore ogni passaggio; e una cortina, fumosa, nella notte, sbarrava già ogni via. Restava alla finestra, e sospirava.

Seduto mollemente al davanzale – la posa languida che non si disimpara-, la tempia contro il vetro, una stanchezza nuova lo invadeva, il libro abbandonato aperto in grembo, un tedio ottuso, stordito da un eccesso di paura, che non si risolveva, recente la memoria del dolore, pur viva e non taciuta la coscienza …

E allora in un limbo di impotenza, lì aspettava; guardava affannarsi una falena, nello spettro ovattato della luce, assentemente un po' la compiangeva; come in un'aura nuova, non sperava, non tremava, ma era un sottofondo di inquietudine, di disperazione, di malinconia… Non si scorgevano le stelle sparse in un ritaglio squallido di cielo.

- Ti sei alzato.

Non voltò neppure il capo, gli era nota la voce, noto il tremolare del cuore, quel sussultare; eppure questa volta non sapeva che dire, né cosa pensare, ricordava di lui una rabbia pure avveduta, una preoccupazione addolcita, commiste, o forse in momenti diversi, nella sua coscienza indistinte.

- Severus…

- Non dovresti sforzarti troppo…sarebbe più opportuno che tu tornassi a letto…

E se anche il tono era piatto, la cura profonda e sottile, avveduta e gentile, che significavano quelle parole, inaspettate, senza asprezza od un disprezzo solito o ironia, lo spiazzò e stupì un momento, gli fece scattare lo sguardo stanco, eppure colpito, docile e vigile a un tempo, all'uomo che gli si era fatto vicino.

- Io…- Balbettò, sostenendo, come ammaliato, il nero dei suoi occhi brillanti sopra un pallore, simile al proprio, che all'altro non era consueto, ma innaturale, pallore d'affanni muti, di notti insonni (eppure erano rifugiati allo Spinner's End da diversi giorni, quanti, nella sua annebbiata convalescenza, non avrebbe saputo dire) – Stavo leggendo- e aggiunse, mormorando lungo un respiro, sì flebile ché credé di dire a sé, senza altro che puro pensare, quello che non si può udire – Anche tu dovresti riposare… Professore…

- Platone, Signor Malfoy?- Sollevò un sopracciglio, scrutando il retro del volume.

- Il Simposio, Signore…- Rispose pacato, meditabondo, seguendo la linea delle dita eburnee e frementi dell'uomo, intrecciate, in una posa d'attesa elegante, sull'inchiostro di seta solenne della veste.

- Platone era un mago grande…- Sibilò Snape, e poi più forte, come se avesse concluso un pensiero intimo: - Non avrei, tuttavia, mai supposto che potessi orientarti in letture… di tale sorta…

E i suoi occhi lo scrutavano freddi, e Draco si sentiva tremare, e gelare in un posto del petto che non credeva di avere, ed una corda dell'animo vibrare mesta, ed intristire.

- Né io avrei immaginato che la sua biblioteca ne fosse tanto fornita , signore…- ma non era un'accusa, non era un appunto arrogante, non un'insinuazione, soltanto un'osservazione, un po' commossa, e gli occhi di Draco (Severus notò) brillavano inquieti e vivi in controluce, fissi come puntali proprio su di lui, con un tremolio di…cosa? speranza? comprensione? complicità? Di tutto questo, forse, e di intimità. – Credevo che tu avresti amato di più Aristotele…- Aggiunse in un soffio il ragazzo, un altro pensiero tenue, scivolato nel confortante grigiore dell'informe rinnovata confidenza, fatta di ombre dell'infanzia lontana, dei giochi che egli gli aveva insegnato, e dei fiori raccolti per caso che aveva di contro donato all'amico gentile del padre, al signore scuro ed arcigno che però a lui sorrideva, e che gli sarebbe stato mentore, eccelso professore, la guida fidata degli anni di scuola, un conforto quieto, sempre formalmente impeccabile, ma mai assente, neanche quando lui stesso non lo voleva, sciocco, lo respingeva.

- "Le cose belle sono le difficili"- Rispose l'uomo, ormai quasi chino sulla sua sagoma esangue, sempre seduta, ma non più abbandonata, ora un nerbo d'arco, vibrante, in attesa, e che , appena così ebbe parlato, fu scosso da un fremito, ed un singhiozzo.

- Me lo dicesti anche quando ero bambino…

E non trascorse neppure lo spazio d'un fiato, soltanto un brivido, un brivido percorreva Draco, da quel brivido Snape era come paralizzato, oltre l'imbarazzo o il senso d'un'indecenza, quando una grossa goccia baluginò sulla palpebra del giovane, e poi un'altra, e ancora, e Draco piangeva.

La voce gli si spezzava in gola, mentre nascondeva la faccia fra le dita contratte, ormai là dove non si sente vergogna, dove vacilla il buon senso…

- Severus… Severus…- Singhiozzava, e non osava levarsi a guardarlo, non osava mostrargli il viso, dirgli nient'altro, e un senso di soffocamento lo scuoteva, lo piegava, e non poteva altro che ripetere disperatamente: - Severus… Severus…- come se fosse una nenia, finché non lo trasse, solido, forte, un braccio, che lo cingeva, attento, come nel timore che si rompesse, o si dileguasse, che non fosse vero, fra le sue spalle e il collo, contro il suo petto; e una mano gli accarezzava la testa, e per un attimo si sentì tornato piccino.

- Sono qui, Draco…

E allora Draco, in un rantolo, con un salto di gioia e terrore che fosse illusione, l'ennesimo incubo di quei lunghi mesi, si gettò ad abbracciargli i fianchi, si avvinghiò, folle, alla sua vita, e non esisteva altro, e singhiozzava:

- Severus… oh, Severus, ho avuto tanta paura… non mi lasciare solo…- ed era più di una preghiera – Quando mi hai detto di correre, e… e sei restato indietro, io…- e si portò una mano alla bocca, il volto sempre premuto, nascosto contro il suo petto, il laccio stretto, lo sguardo grondante di lacrime e febbre – anche quando loro… quando loro… - e i singhiozzi si fecero più intensi, fitti, quasi senza respiro, ed egli sentiva il peso del suo dolore, della sua umiliazione, il brivido di quel fallimento, delle sue conseguenze per future per la madre, per la sua famiglia; e allora lo cullava, lo stringeva più forte, si chinava a baciargli il capo, teneramente, perché Draco non continuava, non riusciva ad articolare più le parole distintamente, eppure bruciava nell'ansia di andare avanti, di terminare e di confessare un tumulto del cuore che lo straziava, e Severus riconosceva.

- Anche allora cercavo di vedere te, di sapere che eri lì… a guardare.. pregavo, anche che fossi fra loro, quando…quando non mi rendevo più conto… non li riconoscevo…io… imploravo …dovevo sapere che… che non eri stato catturato… o ucciso… oh, Severus… sono stato uno stupido – e Severus sapeva che non l'avrebbe ammesso mai di fronte a nessun altro, testardo e orgoglioso com'era, eppure mai dimentico, agli affetti leale – avrei dovuto ascoltarti… io… io… perdonami… io…

E Severus si sciolse dalla sua stretta, delicatamente, per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui che scostava il viso, come a nascondere un segno turpe; e gli scostò i capelli sparsi e scomposti, si accostò a lui come non aveva mai fatto ad essere umano.

- Va tutto bene… va tutto bene, Draco… sono qui… sono qui- e gli accarezzava la guancia, la teneva nel palmo della sua mano, e cercava i suoi occhi, il grigio brillante cerchiato di rosso sanguigno; l'incontro fu un comune stupore, un arrestarsi di cose improvviso, e solo dopo si accorse che non avevano avuto l'ardire di respirare, né l'uno né l'altro, mentre si guardavano.

Riprese piano: - Io sono qui, sarò sempre qui per te…

E appena udì la propria voce, ebbe la sensazione di aver ricevuto uno schiaffo impietoso, di aver ammesso un segreto indiscreto e inopportuno, ma Draco non ansimava più, e c'era una calma nuova in lui mentre lo contemplava, come se fosse una cosa rara, una pagina inedita, e tanto preziosa, come se non fosse brutto, anzi addirittura bello.

- Tu sei sempre stato qui per me…Sempre, Severus… quella notte, quando Potter… eri tu che mi curasti, è vero? – la sua voce era assorta, distante, come se fossero entrambi in un sogno e non si volesse svegliare – Ricordo il tuo canto… tu mi abbracciasti… tu tornasti, tu mi tenesti per mano, fino a mattina… Oh, Severus!- E il suo sospiro ora era così pieno di cose che lui, Severus, non sapeva definire, ma di cose compiute, che affermano, che vivono, che sono… che aleggiavano fino a domani; e rimaneva muto,ammaliato da quello che gli mormorava il fanciullo come aspettasse. Di fatti egli tese un tocco gentile, ormai così vicini che respiravano lo stesso soffio, a sfiorare, a tracciare i segni, ancora freschi sulla pelle del suo maestro, di quella notte; un solco roseo sul suo pallore marchiava l'attacco dell'ippogrifo, diversi graffi il bisogno di andare in fretta, di andare via, di salvezza…

- Severus, - ed era a un tratto lucido, adulto, e serio- non m'importa da che parte tu sia e sarai in questa guerra..- e gli pose un indice sulle labbra sottili e ferme come un colpo di spada, ad impedire un'incipiente protesta, un fiacco diniego, una qualche bugia, e quasi gli sorrise:-… io sarò con te.

E l'uomo fu senza parole, perché non c'era niente da dire, né da dubitare, a quell' ammissione, e non si riusciva a stupire, perché, da qualche parte del cuore che non conosceva, irrazionalmente sapeva che l'avrebbe detto, che sarebbe stato così, che era vero.

- Lascia che ti mostri una cosa..- gli mormorò quasi sulle labbra, e sentiva il sussultare nel suo petto remotamente echeggiato nel proprio, lontano, come sospeso sul pelo dell'acqua; e si levò, se riluttante non aveva coscienza d'ammetterlo neppure a sé stesso, per sedersi accanto al convalescente; una cascata di pieghe oscure le proprie vesti raccolte, che coprivano la seta spessa della sua vestaglia da camera, fra il grigio e il verde, iridescente, fra i lampioni remoti e la pallida luna, non infilata, solo adagiata, un poco discinta ; con un gesto esitante e curato, di protezione, gliela sistemò meglio sulle spalle, e la compostezza lo rendeva più bello, più irreale e d'incanto, il capo reclino in un'espressione dolce e invitante, pudicamente perplessa, sullo spazio ristretto del davanzale che li costringeva vicini. Severus gli prese il libro che teneva in grembo, senza distogliere gli occhi da lui, poi si volse elegantemente a sfogliarlo, con la sicura lentezza di una lunga abitudine, di una consueta frequentazione; e Draco partecipava dell'atto tenendogli una mano sul braccio, presente ma non invadente, foriero d'un tepore che non lo infastidiva.

- Non voglio essere un peso per te in questa guerra, Severus…

- Shh… non spetta a te preoccuparti di queste cose- rispose pacatamente, a tranquillizzarlo senza volere che si sentisse un ragazzino da tenere quanto più lontano possibile dalla questione…e per quanto potesse desiderarlo, vagheggiarlo, sapeva bene che ormai erano entrambi troppo dentro alla cosa, che non era più possibile.

-Severus, sono molto serio.

E anche senza voltarsi a guardarlo, sentiva che lo sguardo affisso su di lui era risoluto e fermo.

- Tu non potresti mai essere un peso- e sul silenzio impreparato del giovane soggiunse, passandogli il volume bene aperto – Ecco, leggi…

Draco accarezzò un momento le pagine con le punte dei polpastrelli, riverente, tracciando la forma d qualche parola greca nota e amata; si chinò, e lesse, mentre Severus scrutava qualcosa innanzi a lui nella penombra, che non c'era e che non distingueva, fra mille oggetti cari nel ricordo; ed il rivoltarsi rigido d'un foglio gli fece sobbalzare una paura nuova in gola. Come un supplice presso un santo oracolo ora aspettava. Una mano leggera, eburnea, gli si adagiò sulla spalla, a richiamare la sua attenzione, a trascinarlo un po' verso di sé.

- Anch'io un giorno parlerò di te come Alcibiade fa di Socrate, anch'io dirò che solo tu…

- Ancora una parola da Tassorosso, Signor Malfoy, e puoi considerarti ufficialmente fuori della mia protezione e del mio interesse, nonché della mia umile dimora.- ma il tono brusco non mascherava lo scherzo, o il pudore che animava quelle parole.

Draco gli rivolse un magnifico sorriso: - Grazie…- e poi – Ed ora tu…

Prese a sfogliare le pagine con un frettoloso entusiasmo un po' confusionario, una smania contenta ma vitale che la pacatezza dell'uomo, intento a studiarlo ed ammirarlo, a compiacersi di quella riapparsa freschezza che le vicende gli avevano offuscato, giudicava un corollario dell'irruente giovinezza; e mugolava "ma dov'è…mmm… voilà!".

Ripassò il tomo a Severus come la ragazzina della poesia che offre il suo amore qual fosse mele rosse raccolte nel grembiule, quando innocente dice "and these are all for you".

- "E quando l'amante di fanciulli o qualunque altro si incontri con la propria metà, allora in modo mirabile sono presi da amicizia, da familiarità, da – la voce gli tremò- amore; e non vogliono, per così dire, separarsi l'uno dall'altro, neppure per brevissimo tempo. E quelli che trascorrono insieme tutta la vita sono appunto costoro, i quali non saprebbero neppure dire che cosa vorrebbero ottenere l'uno dall'altro. Infatti, non sembrerebbe essere il piacere d'amore che fa stare insieme gli amanti l'uno con l'altro con così grande attaccamento. Ma è evidente che l'anima di ciascuno di essi desidera qualche altra cosa che non sa dire, eppure presagisce ciò che vuole in forma di enigmi…- draco gli afferrò la mano che disegnava il percorso del segno e la portò più avanti: -…Forse è quello che volete, diventare la medesima cosa l'uno con l'altro, in modo che non vi dobbiate lasciare né giorno né notte? Se è questo che volete io voglio fondervi insieme e unirvi nella medesima cosa, in modo tale che diventiate da due che siete uno solo, e finché vivrete, in quanto venite ad essere così uno solo, viviate insieme la vita, e quando morirete, anche laggiù nell'Ade, invece di due, siate ancora uno, anche nella morte"…

Un silenzio pesante calò sull'inquietudine di Severus, che avrebbe voluto dire e dire, e domandare ancora e ancora, chiedere che cosa volesse dire, che cosa sperasse, che cosa stesse cercando di fare; e sentenziare con una qualche autorevole dignità l'estrema inopportunità di tutta la faccenda, ma Draco premeva la propria palma sulla sua, a farle combaciare, a questo, e alla sua aria di fiduciosa attesa non aveva riposta né questione, soltanto qualcosa di frizzante fra stomaco e la testa.

- Non credo che…- cerò di articolare, vergognandosi di balbettare

- Non ci provare, Severus, con me non ci provare neppure…- ed era di nuovo il tono fiero, feroce, febbrile, che gli era stato opposto per tutto un semestre, ma stavolta su ragioni diverse – Non ci provare, io non lo accetto.

Allora scrutò l'appassionata inflessibilità del giovane uomo (non più ragazzino, ma uomo) la sua virile sicurezza, e si sentì sciogliere il nodo che lo soffocava, gli strinse la mano, gli sorrise, gli accarezzò un ginocchio teneramente, nel primo timido riverbero della mattina era quasi un chiedere scusa.

- Vieni qui, leggiamo ancora. Ce la fai?

Draco gli si accoccolò contro, accolto nella confidenza di un abbraccio; i lampioni cominciavano a spegnersi, uno ad uno, lungo la via che non mostrava uscita, che non indicava dove ritornare, come scappare, come farlo insieme; ma non frugava più la nebbia all'orizzonte, ed era un po' più a casa.

- Sempre.

Sempre.


End file.
